When I was your man
by NvR Swag Adventurer
Summary: Marshall Lee is feeling bad when he sees Fionna and Flame Prince together so he goes to Prince Gumball for some advice. One-Shot *Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time and the song is "When I was your man" by Bruno Mars.


Fionna, Cake, Flame Prince, Lumpy Space Prince and a few Candy Person are playing a game of Basketball.

"Yo FP(Flame Prince)! Over here I'm open" Fionna shouted, then FP throws the ball (the ball has a Flame Shield on it and so as the other players). Fionna manages to catch the ball and shoots it into the basket before the time runs out.

"Yeah! Another point for us WOOO!" Fionna shouted while jumping.

*_pants_* "Good game guys" FP said while he's panting.

"Oh my Glob, no fair you guys, ma teammates can't even throw as far and as high as you guys" LSP exclaimed then crosses his arms

"Don't worry LSP you guys can beat us next time, after intense training I guess *_chuckles*_ " FP said to LSP

"Oh I'm sure that we can beat you guys next time" LSP replied

"Hmmm, yeah right" Fionna responded. Then everybody laugh.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Marshall Lee was walking back to his house, then he saw Fionna and the gang. Fionna saw him and waved at him then Marshall waved back at her.

"Hey Marshall, wanna join us?" Fionna asked Marshall

"Sorry, I can't I'm busy." Marshall replied

"Oh, but are you gonna go to the party tomorrow night at the Candy Kingdom?" Fionna asked Marshall again

"Of course, I'm also gonna help _your majesty_ tomorrow to arrange the party" Marshall replied

"He He, okay see ya tomorrow night "Fionna replied back and waved goodbye

After his conversation with Fionna, Marshall Lee saw Fionna hugged FP.

"Crud, I feel weird *_sighs_*, I think I need some advice *_looks at the ground_*, that's it!"*_snapped his fingers_*. He suddenly floats away and instead of going to the route back to his house, he suddenly goes to the route towards the Candy Kingdom to see Prince Gumball.

_**A few minutes later ….**_

Marshall Lee arrived at the castle and accidently bumped into Peppermint Maid.

"Oh sorry PM, didn't see you" Marshall apologizes to PM after bumping into her

"That's okay Marshall, what brings you here anyway?" PM asked Marshall

"Oh ah, I want to see Prince Gumball, is he here?" Marshall asked

"Oh yes, the Prince is in his library doing some research." PM replied

"Can I visit him?" Marshall asked PM

"Of course Marshall, I can take you to him." PM said to Marshall

"Oh Thanks PM" Marshall thanked PM and after that the two of them went off to see Gumball.

A few minutes later, the two arrived at the library and they saw Gumball reading a book.

"Oh I'll just leave you here Marshall" PM whispered to Marshall

"Oh okay PM and ah thanks again for the help" After Marshall thanked PM, she closes the door and waved goodbye at him. Marshall floats towards Gumball slowly and turns invisible to surprise him. Prince Gumball is reading a when suddenly.

"BOO!" Marshall Lee suddenly appears right in front of him.

"Ahhh" Prince Gumball screamed like a girl and falls to the ground. Marshall Lee laughed so hard that he actually cried.

"Marshall! Ow, that hurts you know." Prince Gumball said to Marshall while rubbing his head.

"Sorry I've only meant to scare you *_chuckles_*" Marshall said to Gumball

"Yeah yeah, wait a second, what are you doing here?" Gumball asked?

"Um. I need some advice." Marshall said to Gumball

"What kind of advice?" Gumball asked Marshall Lee while sitting on the chair.

"Well, when I see Fionna with Flame Prince, I feel weird." Marshall explained to Gumball

"Dude that's called 'jealousy'" Gumball said to Marshall. Marshall blushed when he heard the word 'jealousy'.

"What! Me jealous? No way, why would I be jealous anyway." Marshall blushes when he said that to Gumball.

"Dude I can see it on your face, c'mon man you're blushing" Gumball said to Marshall.

"Okay I think I'm a little jealous but how can I overcome this feeling, if only I didn't became a jerk to her *_looks at the ground_* "Marshall Lee said to Gumball

"I knew it but I'm not really a love doctor you know, Hehe" Gumball said to Marshall while scratching his hair.

"Don't worry about it Gumball it's not important" Marshall Lee said

"Not important? Dude of course it's important, because that's what you feel, if you keep hiding it will your hurt yourself more." Gumball explained loudly

"So what should I do?" Marshall asked

"I don't know maybe tell her, what you feel, sing her a song, I don't know." Gumball said to Marshall

"That's it!*_Marshall snapped his fingers_* Yo Gumball do you have a piano?" Marshall asked Gumball

"Ah yeah it's in the laboratory," Gumball said

"What a piano doing in your lab.? Marshall asked with a weird smile

"I got a life outside of you Marshall" Gumball exclaimed then crosses his arms

"Yeah yeah, so can I borrow it tomorrow night at the party? Marshal asked

"Why you gonna sing her a song?" Gumball asked. Marshall nodded and whispers the song to Gumball

"Good choice of song I think I got the lyrics of that song" Gumball said while reaching to the shelf.

"Don't worry man, I already memorized that song" Marshall said then Gumball stops reaching the song on the top of the shelf.

"Okay, c'mon lets practice at my lab." Gumball said to Marshall

"Hmmm, practicing a piano in a science lab*_chuckles_*, Okay" Marshall said while walking out of the library.

"Just shut Marshall" Gumball exclaimed. After their conversation in the library, the two went off the library.

_**The next day..**_

At the Tree Fort, Fionna and Cake are preparing for the party.

"Cake, do we need to wear formal clothes?" Fionna asked Cake as she was fixing her hair

"Nope, it's just a party not a ball." Cake said while preparing herself

"Thank Glob I'm not wearing a dress." Fionna said while putting on her normal clothes

After they got dressed someone knocks at the door. Fionna opened the door to see who was outside. When she opened the she saw Flame Prince standing.

"Oh Fionna, Cake you guys ready to go? FP asked

"Almost" Cake responded then runs towards them.

"Okay were ready" Cake then said when she got to Fionna and Flame Prince

"Great, so shall we go now?" FP asked them

"Of course" Fionna answered FP and closes the door. After she closes the door the three of them went off to the party.

_**A Few minutes later..**_

When the three of them arrived at the party, many people were already there such as LSP, Muscle Prince, Mrs. Pig, Male Tree Trunks, Lord Monochromicorn and many more.

"This party is going to be awesome" Fionna said while they were walking to Prince Gumball. Gumball is talking to Cinnamon Bun in a dress when he heard someon calling his name.

"Hey Gumball!" Fionna shouted

"Oh hi Fionna, Cake, and Flame Prince, I'm you guys are here" Prince Gumball said then LSP approaches them.

"Oh my Glob you guys what are you standing around here for? I's party time." LSP exclaimed

"Yeah!" Fionna and Flame Prince shouted in unison and they start dancing.

_**Meanwhile..**_

Marshall Lee was inside Gumball's bedroom talking to himself.

'Okay, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this" Marshall said to himself quietly. Prince Gumball suddenly enters the room with a glass of water for Marshall.

"Hey Marshall you're up next up next man." Prince Gumball said to Marshall while giving him a glass of water. Marshall drank the water and puts the glass in the table near Gumball's bed

"Are you nervous?" Gumball asked Marshall

"A little" Marshall said

"Don't worry man I know you can do it" Prince Gumball said to Marshall while patting his back

"Thanks Gumball" Marshall thanked Gumball and the two of them went outside.

Fionna saw Marshall walking to the stage, Fionna waved at him, Marshall Lee saw her and waved back. Everyone in the crowd looked as Marshall was sitting in the chair that was included with the piano. He sighed then starts playing.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should have bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should have gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_  
_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_  
_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_  
_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should have bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should have gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_  
_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_  
_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
_To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_  
_I hope he holds your hand_  
_Give you all his hours_  
_When he has the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_

Everyone clapped after Marshall bows and goes down the stairs. Prince Gumball suddenly slaps Marshall in the back.

"Ouch! What was that for? Marshall asked in pain

"I just want to congratulate you man, that was awesome" Prince Gumball said

"Thanks, but you don't have to slap my back you know? Marshall said to Gumball

"Oh yeah sorry about that" Gumball apologizes

"Marshall!" Marshall heard someone shouting his name, when suddenly Fionna jumps at his back.

"Yo Marshall, that was awesome!" Fionna said to Marshall

"Thanks, but your strangling me a bit Fionna" Marshall said to Fionna

"Oh sorry about that" Fionna apologizes

"So you're not mad" Marshall asked

"What? Mad? Why would I be mad at you c'mon it's awesome besides I'm lucky to have someone that cares about me." Fionna said happily then she hugged him and he hugged her back. After they hugged Flame Prince just arrived at the scene.

"Hey Marshall, that was awesome, I wish I could sing like you" FP said

"Don't worry man I can help you" Marshall replied to FP

"Really? Thanks man" FP thanked Marshall then suddenly Marshall Lee whispered something to his ear.

"_Take care of her man" _Marshall whispered to Flame Prince's ear

"Of course man" Flame Prince replied then the two fist bumped each other happily. All of a sudden LSP came.

"Yo guys what are we standing around here for the night is still young let's party" LSP shouted

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted and they start partying

And after that all of them became best friend, LSP's very happy because he'd just defeated Fionna's team in basketball in the because Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball are in his team but anyway Marshall had a happy life with all of his friends.


End file.
